Don't Go
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Frederick Chase always knew the day would come he would have to walk his daughter down the isle. But it never occured to him as they walked that she was growing up, and the thought broke his heart as he placed Annabeth's hand in Percy's. Chiron had similar feelings. He'd watched them grow up, knowing this day would come. One-shot *Frederick's and Chiron's thoughts*


***One shot about how Frederick and Chiron feel at Annabeth's wedding. Amazing how this turned out since I wrote it at three in the morning.***

Don't Go

(Frederick)

My heart broke as I watched her.

Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were fawning over her dress, making sure every hair was in place and everything was perfect. Of course, she was beautiful to me no matter what she looked like. I've been dreading this day, and now that it was here a lump was forming in my throat. My daughter and I never had the best of relationships, and I was truly sorry for that. Maybe if I'd been around to see her grow up this day wouldn't have snuck up on me.  
When we were left alone, she turned to me. Her eyes were sparkling, and a little teary. I painted a fake smile on my face to show I was happy for her, and I was, Percy was a great man and I couldn't have asked for better for my girl. But it was also breaking my heart.

She gripped her bouquet of flowers in one hand and my arm in the other. She hesitated, as if waiting for me to say any last words before I walked her down the isle. But I held my tongue. It was time to let Annabeth go, had to accept that I was no longer the man she needed in her life. I would be passing that on to Percy, the moment they say "I do."

I swallowed. I won't get in the way of her and her future. As much as I hated it, Annabeth was grown now and her life was taking off. It was time for her to spread her wings and fly.

Together, we walked down the isle.

The setting really was beautiful. Rows and rows of chairs lined the mess hall, and rose petals were spread all over the red carpet leading up to the alter. The place was packed; Greeks and Romans alike were all squeezed in. Piper's fiancé Jason, Grover, Leo and Frank were standing off to the right side of the groom, Piper, Thalia and Hazel to the left where the bride was to be. Percy stood with Chiron. He kept reaching up to fidget with his bow tie.  
Annabeth and I kept pace with each other. When I glanced at her, her smile brightened and her eyes widened, her face coming alive at the sight of Percy waiting for her at the alter.

For her, everything was coming together. For me, it was falling apart. But that was something I couldn't help. I'm sure Chiron was feeling the same. It hurt to think he had replaced me in those years after Annabeth ... left, but I'm glad she had someone to look after her.

Percy grinned and mouthed 'wow' at the sight of Annabeth in her wedding dress. She smiled in response. She was smiling a lot today. When we reached the alter I took Annabeth's hand and gently placed it in Percy's, doing what every father dreads and giving my daughter to him. I then stepped back and took my seat beside Percy's mother.  
She was ready. I could easily see that. She was glowing, her hand curling around Percy's, her engagement ring shining in the light, waiting to be joined by the real thing.

I held my hands in my lap and sat still as Chiron started. Sally grabbed her husband Paul's hand, tears already running down her cheeks. My own wife and two boys sat a row back.

After Annabeth and Percy had both said I do, and Chiron asked if anyone objected, I fought down the urge to say "I object" like any father would.

Percy gently cradled Annabeth's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her. The enormous crowd clapped and cheered, me with the rest of them. She was no longer Annabeth Chase but Annabeth Jackson. It made me both happy and sad.

I saw Thalia grin and mutter something I couldn't hear hear, but it looked like she said "Finally."

I watched as Annabeth and Percy kissed, embraced, and talked to everyone. Sally hugged Annabeth tightly, and it occurred to me that she now had three mothers.

Then Annabeth walked over to me. I put on the fake smile, though it was pointless. Annabeth saw right through me. She squeezed me extra tightly.

"You alright?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm alright," I lied, looking down at her. I didn't want to let her go, I wanted to tell her don't go. But instead I pushed out a grin as big as I could. She kissed my cheek before going back to Percy. And I watched her go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Chiron)

My old heart fluttered at the sight of Annabeth walking down the isle.

She looked beautiful in her dress. Her hair was twisted up in a neat bun with little curled strands hanging on the sides.

I knew her father had the privilege of walking her down the isle, but I couldn't help but think of Annabeth as a daughter. I took care of her since she was seven. I watched her grow up, and now she was getting married. To Percy.

I watched both of them grow, both physically and mentally. The war with Kronos and Gaea hit them hard, but they pulled through like I knew they would. As long as they had each other.

Annabeth had always been independent, but still looked to me when she needed advice, or someone to listen to when she needed to talk. For years I watched Annabeth blush whenever Luke came around. It also saddened me to see how hurt she was after he got corrupted by Kronos and left. She didn't come to me as often then, but to Percy. When she was angry, she went to Percy. When she needed advice, she always relied on Percy. Unless he annoyed her. Then she came to me.

At the reception, which had to be held on the beach since there were so many people, Annabeth and Percy had the first dance. They twirled and twirled, forgetting the rest of the world. Frederick Chase caught my eye, and we both smiled. Despite the fact that we held a sort of jealousy over one another, we could agree on one thing: Annabeth was in good hands. As happy as we were for Annabeth, we both had one thing on our minds, something nothing but a father would understand.

Don't go.


End file.
